project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cool Medley - Cyber Rock Jam
Cool Medley - Cyber Rock Jam (クール・メドレー 〜サイバーロックジャム〜) è un Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, e Megurine Luka medley che appare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X arrangiata da DIVELA e manipolato da Osamu, con musica e liriche aggiuntivi da wowaka, Live-P, Yuuyu, Yuyoyuppe, e n.k. Per sbloccare questo, è necessario completare tutte le canzoni Cool. Le canzoni in questo medley sono Unhappy Refrain, Don't My List Me!, Tengaku, Palette, e This Crazy Wonderful World is For Me. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"All the coolest hits have been infused with the spirit of rock, then jammed into this high-speed medley! Its stylishly cybernetic sound is an absolute must-hear!"'' Liriche Giapponese='Unhappy Refrain' 散弾銃とテレキャスター 言葉の整列、アンハッピー 単身、都会の町並み 撃ち込んだ音、嫌いですか？ 声が潰れるまで歌って 何度の時間を棒に振った やっとのこと手に入れたアンタ 手離す訳にいかないでしょ 「ワンマンライブ大成功！」 頭の中は少女漫画 残弾、既に無くなった 此処で一度引き返そうか そっと置いた丁度良い都合を 何度も拾い上げてたんだ みっともない暮らしにもうバイバイ そろそろ迎えが来るのでしょ？ 間違い探しばかりふらふら 振り返り方、教えて頂戴よ 足りないものはもう無い、もう無い そうかい？　そうかい、そうかい 言うならそれは、それはラッキー 繰り返しの三十九秒 廻り廻っていたら　見えた、それはハッピー？ 納得なんてするはずないわ！ どんだけ音を重ねたって 終わりも始まりもやっては来ないな つまりつまり意味はないの どうやらアンタもわかっちゃいないな？ 画面の向こう　落ちていった 逆さまのガール、おとなのせかい。 Don't My List Me! お願いだから マイリスしないで とりあえず一発　とかなんなの　やめて あたしそんなに 軽い女じゃない 何 wktk してるの バカにしないでよ Tengaku 今　打ち鳴らす衝動の刃が 世界を砕く 朝焼けが追いつく前に ぐしゃぐしゃに割れた音で構わない 天樂を Palette 「愛してる」を溶かした青は やさしいなみだ 「ありがとう」を浮かべた赤に やさしいうたを This Crazy Wonderful World is For Me このふざけた素晴らしき世界 君に会う為に生きる 今宵は夜が明けるまで咲かそう ぐるぐる目を回して このくそったれで美しい世界 愉快にはしゃぐだけです 他人に言うべきことじゃないが お前ら愛してるぜ ヤンヤヤンヤヤイヤ×7|-|Romaji='Unhappy Refrain' sandanjuu to TELECASTER kotoba no seiretsu, UNHAPPY tanshin tokai no machi nami uchi konda oto, kirai desu ka? koe ga tsubureru made utatte nando no jikan wo bou ni futta yattono koto te ni ireta anta tebanasu wake ni ikanai desho "ONE-MAN LIVE daiseikou!" atama no naka wa shoujo manga zandan sude ni naku natta koko de ichido hiki kaesou ka sotto oita chou ii tsugou wo nando mo hiroi age te tanda mittomo nai kurashi ni mou BYE BYE soro soro mukae ga kuru no desho? machigai sagashi bakari fura fura furi kaeri kata, oshie te choudai yo tari nai mono wa mou nai mou nai soukai? soukai, soukai iu nara sore wa, sore wa LUCKY kuri kaeshi no sanjuu kyuu byou meguri megutte itada mieta, sore wa HAPPY? nattoku nante suru hazu nai wa! don dake oto wo kasane tatte owari mo hajimari mo yatte wa konai na tsumari tsumari imi wa nai no douyara anta mo wakaccha inai na? gamen no mukou ochite itta sakasama no GIRL, otona no sekai. Dont My List Me! onegai dakara MYLIST shinaide toriaezu ippatsu to ka nanna no yamete atashi sonna ni karui onna ja nai nani wakuteka shiteru no baka ni shinaide yo Tengaku ima uchi narasu shoudou no yaiba ga sekai wo kudaku asayake ga oitsuku mae ni gushagusha ni wareta oto de kamawanai tengaku wo Palette aishiteru wo tokashita ao wa yasashii namida "arigatou" wo ukabeta aka ni yasashii uta wo This Crazy Wonderful World is For Me kono fuzaketa subarashiki sekai kimi ni au tame ni ikiru koyoi wa yo ga akeru made sakasou guruguru me wo mawashite kono kusottare de utsukushii sekai yukai ni hashagu dake desu tanin ni iu beki koto...janai ga omae ra, aishiteruze yanyayanyayaiya ×7|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Unhappy Refrain A shotgun and a telecaster Words lined up in rows, unhappy Alone in a cityscape Do you hate the sound of shots fired? I sang until I ruined my voice Wasting so much time Now I've finally got you I'm not about to let you go "Her solo concert was a huge success!" My head is full of shojo manga All my ammo is gone Guess it's time to turn back for now How many times have I taken advantage Of perfect circumstances laid out for me? I'm saying "bye bye" to this stupid life I think my ride's almost here Asking "What's wrong with this picture?" has left me dizzy Please tell me how to look back on the past I've got everything I need, everything I need Are you sure? Well, if you say so... If you say so... Guess you could say I'm lucky Repeating the same 39 seconds Going round and round, I saw it, does that mean I'm happy? Like hell it does! No matter how much sound I lay down There's no end, no beginning That is to say, in other words it's pointless You don't seem to get it On the other side of the screen An upside-down girl; an adult's world Don't My List Me! Please don't My List me Don't just make me a one-shot deal I'm not that easy a girl What are you getting so excited about? What do you take me for? Tengaku The clamorous shock of a blade Crushes the world Before the dawn catches up with us Now matter how shattered or broken the sounds Let me hear that music from heaven Palette Blue mixed with "I love you" Makes gentle tears Red with a touch of "thank you" Makes a gentle song This Crazy Wonderful World is For Me In this crazy wonderful world I live just to see you Tonight let's bloom until the morning light Spinning, spinning, crazy This shitty, beautiful world All we do is play and have fun Maybe I shouldn't say this to people But I love you guys Yan ya yan ya yaiya ×7 Video 【ミク・リン・ルカ】クール・メドレー ～サイバーロックジャム～【Project DIVA X HD】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X HD Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka